This Thing Between Us
by xfbard
Summary: Elphaba admits to having feeings for her blonde friend. After expressing how she feels all she asks for is a chance to see if she and Glinda could have a chance for a relationship. Glinda ponders the idea and makes a decision.


**Disclaimer:** The girls of Wicked are not mine and I intend no gain of any sort from this little story. Although, it is fun to take them out for a spin every now and then.

**Rating:** M/NC-17 for sexual situations and some minor cursing

**Summary:** This is just a little bit of pure fluff that I came up with over the weekend. Mostly happy with just a teeny bit of angst thrown in to stir the pot. What happens when Elphaba admits to Glinda that she is in love with her.

**Other:** The title is lame, I know….Other than that, please let me know what you think. Reactions can be sent to

**This Thing Between Us**

"I am in love with you." There, I had said it. Finally.

"What?" You look at me, your head tilted to the side slightly, like you might not have just heard what you know you just heard.

"I…I'm sorry, I know this isn't ideal, but….it is how I feel." I looked down at my shoes, flat, black, and scuffed, not anything like the dainty heels you prance around in every day.

"Is that why….when Fiyero…." She questioned me, never actually completing the sentence.

"Yes. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Every day I see you, your arm looped through his as he escorts you to class, laughing at his little jokes, him flirting with you, everything. So today, when he kissed you…in the dining hall, in front of everyone. In front of me…I just, I can't take it. It is torture." I felt the stinging begin in the corners of my eyes. No, not tears, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't.

"Oh, Elphie…" I heard her crossing the room. Wooden floors echoing with each heel strike. I didn't look up. Not even when I could see the toes her cream colored shoes. "Please, look at me." She prompted, placing two fingers under my chin and lifting my face to meet hers. When our eyes finally met, hurting brown with soft blue, I didn't see what I had been expecting. Disgust, anger, betrayal. No, all I saw was concern, compassion, and something I didn't quite recognize. "I know, Elphie. I have known for a long time. How you felt about me…."

"How…but…why, why didn't you say anything?" I tried to break our gaze, turn my head away, but she held firm to my chin.

"At first, I don't know, I think I was a little embarrassed, flattered, but embarrassed. I couldn't fathom that despite how poorly I treated you when we first met that you would still find me worthy enough to fall in love with. After that, I don't, I don't really know. I guess I really didn't know how to bring it up." She shrugged gently.

"You don't hate me, now that I've admitted what you've so long suspected?" I was afraid of her answer. Glinda Upland was the only friend I had here at Shiz. Hell, she is the only friend I have ever had. There was a very real possibility, what with her privileged upbringing and all, that she would go running for the hills and never speak to me again.

"No Elphie, I could never hate you." She smiled and I returned a weak one of my own. "I just, I don't…what do you want from me? Now that this is out in the open, so to speak." Well, wasn't that the question of the hour, what did I want from her? It isn't as if I thought she would profess her secret love for me and that we would run off together. Ok, well maybe in a few wild fantasies that is what I wanted, but it wasn't reality.

"I don't know. I guess, deep in my heart I want you to love me too. I want you to want me…like I want you." Well, if I was being honest I might as well go for the whole ball of wax. Glinda's hand left my chin at this and the moment I was free I tried to turn and walk away, but she was having none of that. She grabbed my hand in both of hers and pulled me back to stand in front of her.

"Elphie, I don't…."

"I know. It was too much….I shouldn't have said anything." The tears were really threatening now. I had to get out of there before I just broke down.

"Let me finish." She chided gently when I stopped to take a breath. "We know each other very well, Elphie. We have lived together here at Shiz for three years now. You know that I have never had a relationship with another woman. You know about all my relationships, my experiences. Just like I know about yours." She paused at the look I gave her then. "Or your lack there of. I do love you, but I don't know if it is the way you want me to. I need time to digest this, to think about it. I have heard about women loving other women, so the concept is not as new to me as you might think. Will you give me some time? To think about this, to examine how I feel?" I didn't know what to say, was there hope for us, for me? Or was it silly to think that once examined Glinda could feel anything for me but a deep, loving, friendship? Could I deal with that?

"Take all the time you want." What? What was I saying, here I was quite sure that I was dying inside and I was telling her to take her time, to torment me for an indeterminate term with the uncertainty of the situation. Ugh, love must make you crazy. And a masochist. Deciding that our conversation was most likely over I decided that I really did need to get out of our room. I needed air, I needed time to myself, and mostly I needed to get away. I was almost to the door when her voice stopped me.

"Elphaba?" I turned to look at her. "You are not going to disappear are you?" My shoulders sagged, that was exactly what I had planned, at least for a day or two. To go wallow in my own self-loathing. "I don't…I can't stand it when you do that. I miss you when you are gone. And I get so worried." Another twist to the knife currently taking up residence in my heart.

"No, I won't disappear." I could deny her nothing.

"You promise?" Ugh, those eyes!

"I promise. I will be back before nightfall." To lie here in bed wanting you, while you sleep peacefully three feet away, out of my reach.

"Just so you know, Fiyero, I don't have any feelings for him. Beyond friendship anyway. What he did today was out of line, and I told him as much….after you…." She trailed off.

"Abused some poor innocent dinnerware?" I tried to smile, it came out a bit half-hearted.

"Yeah." Ok, so that did make me feel a little bit better. "I don't ever want to hurt you Elphie. I did enough of that in the beginning."

"I know." And I did, Glinda and I had started off poorly when we first came to Shiz. It took a while before we each realized what we were missing out on, a life-changing friendship. And now, I may have ruined that. Knowing that this may be my only chance, and wanting Glinda to know what her options were, I made a quick decision. In three quick strides I was standing in front of her. Taking her sweet face in both of my hands I lifted her lips to mine and kissed her. A soft, sweet kiss. When it was over I turned on my heel and left the room, lips tingling and legs trembling just a little bit.

* * *

She kissed me. She kissed me and walked out of our room without a word. Ok, so that wasn't totally true. We had been having a "discussion" for a lengthy time before that. She shocked me today. Her actions in the dining hall were totally out of character. She was always so calm, so cool. When I first heard the crash and whipped around I was surprised to see my roommate standing over a flipped over bus-tray; broken glasses, plates and flatware strewn about her feet. When I met her eyes, intent on asking just what the heck has happened, she fled. Quickly. Not really understanding what had prompted the action, I immediately moved to follow her. That is when Fiyero grabbed a hold of my arm. Stopping me.

"Glinda wait! What about tonight?" Suddenly it was clear. Elphaba had seen Fiyero kiss me.

"That was out of line Fiyero. I am sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression, but I am not interested in you that way. I am not going anywhere with you tonight, or ever. Now please, if you would be so kind as to let me go. I have to..."

"Go check on that green-bean of a roommate…I don't know why you bother Glinda. No one likes her." I didn't dignify his barb with a comment as I practically ran out of the room.

When I got back to our room Elphie was already there, pacing back and forth. I had known for a long time that my green-skinned roommate had feelings for me, beyond the deep friendship that we shared. I had never acknowledged it to her, but it appeared that today was the day. I had no idea how I was going to respond as I hadn't really thought about it that deeply.

Even now, as I sit here on my bed, lips slightly tingling from her unexpected kiss, I was confused. She was in love with me. She told me flat out. She wanted me, and I had no idea if I wanted her, or even could want her. Like I had told her, women loving other women was not a novel concept to me. Growing up my closest neighbors had been two women and when I was in middle school my Momsie had explained to me about their relationship. She said that sometimes women loved women, or men loved men. It was the way that the heavens made them. It didn't make them bad; it was just the way they were. I never thought, in my wildest dreams that I would be sitting here, ten years later, contemplating my own feelings about a woman.

Did I love Elphaba? Yes I did, that was easy to admit, but as more than a friend? How was I to determine that? I thought back to Fieyro's kiss from earlier that day. What had I felt? Nothing, not a tingle, not a twitch, nothing. Well, that said it all about him. I simply wasn't interested. On the other hand, when Elphie kissed me, at first I was shocked, her lips were warm, and much softer than I would have ever thought. The pressure was gentle, undemanding, and then it was gone, she was gone. Leaving me standing there, I will admit it, a bit dazed. I placed my fingers over my lips, surprised to realize that I could still feel where her lips had touched my own. There was a slight tingle that remained. I concentrated on my breathing, my heartbeat. It was a little bit erratic, but was that because of the situation or because of Elphie's touch? I certainly hadn't felt this way after Fiyero. Oh sweet Oz! I was confused. I promised Elphie that I would think about it, about her, how I felt. Maybe I needed a little bit more to go on. On both fronts.

I quickly got up off the bed and hurried out of the room. Elphie was going to be back shortly, she had promised, and I had to do a little experiment before then. I ran down the hallway and up the stairs, to the boys section of the dormitory. I knew I couldn't go to Fiyero, that ship had sailed, and I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Who…Boq? No, that would start something better left unstarted. Avaric! Yes, he was constantly hitting on the girls. I even saw him making out with Milla a little over a week ago. I found his room easily and quickly knocked on the door.

"Glinda?" I could tell he was surprised to see me. We hadn't ever really had a long discussion, we just flitted around in the same social circle.

"I need you to kiss me." I breathed out in a rush.

"What?" He stepped back a pace, now really surprised.

"Please Avaric, I am somewhat of a hurry here. I need you to kiss me, like you mean it." I could tell he thought my request was odd, but like any other young man, he was intrigued.

"Why Glinda, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Now he was being arrogant and coy. I didn't have time for this; I simply stood up on tip-toe and kissed him. Hard. He got the point, and started to kiss me back. Pressing me back against the doorjamb, he was quite thorough. When I felt his hands find purchase on my waist I pulled away. Looking up at him, gauging his reaction and my own as well. His eyes were a bit glazed over, his cheeks a bit redder than they had been a few moments before. I could tell that he had enjoyed the kiss. And I felt….nothing. No rush of excitement, no warming of my cheeks, no tingling of my lips.

"Well, that was unexpected." He breathed, still standing very close to me. I continued to look at him, he was handsome, rich, a bit of a playboy, but everything a society girl should desire, but I felt nothing. "Would you care to come in, maybe have a drink?" He asked, leaning his head in a bit closer, but before he could kiss me again, I slid out from under his arm and bolted back down the hallway and stairs, back to my own room.

"Thanks Avaric!" I called over my shoulder.

"Uh, no problem….anytime?" I heard him call back.

I skidded to a stop in front of my room, digging through a pocket I located my key and swiftly unlocked the door. Hoping I had made it back before Elphie. I swung the door open and there she stood, looking out the window, her back to the rest of the room. Immediately I felt a twinge of nervousness in my stomach. 'Well Glin, time to put the rest of your experiment to the test!' I bolstered my courage. Closing the door behind me, I paced across the floor, just as she had done a mere hour before. She turned at the sound of my footfalls.

"Where did you…." I silenced her, pressing my lips to hers. I gave her a right and proper kiss. Not one you would give to someone on a first date, shy and chaste, but hard and with feeling. At first I felt her stiffen with shock, but after a moment she relaxed and I felt her start to return the gesture. Like Avaric, her hands found purchase on my hips, but this time I didn't pull away, not for another few moments. When we finally did part, there was desire in her eyes, but confusion was there too.

"What the he…" I raised my fingers and put them against her mouth to silence her. I looked at her, her face, her strong jaw, her soft brown eyes and I tried to feel what my body was telling me. The first thing I felt was the tingles, in my lips, in my fingers, under my shirt where her hands were still resting on my hips. Then it was the fluttering in my heart, my stomach, everywhere. And finally, I was warm, much warmer than I had been a few moments before. I felt the flush of heat in my cheeks and on my neck. And if I looked anywhere near as flushed as my verdant roommate did at this moment I was in trouble, deep trouble. Capital T!

* * *

She is kissing me. One minute I was looking out our window, wondering where she was and the next she was hurtling into our room like a tornado and pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised, shocked even. At first I didn't know what to do, but when she didn't immediately pull away I started to kiss her back. Her mouth was warm and firm against mine. Placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer I let her nearness wash over me, filling me with a heat that started in my belly and diffused outward, rapidly.

"Well, shit, Elphie…" She swore, when the kiss ended. Her head was down, forehead pressed into my sternum.

"Indeed." It was all I could muster at the moment. I cleared my throat quietly and tried to force my brain and tongue to work in tandem. "What…uh, what was that all about? Not that I mind…." I finished quickly. She still hadn't pulled away, and I felt hope begin to flare.

"I wanted to see how it felt, how I felt…." She paused for a moment, "when I kissed Avaric…" Now I was the one who pulled away.

"You kissed Avaric? What…when?" I stammered, beginning to feel like she was teasing me. She had kissed or been kissed by three people today, myself included.

"Just a few minutes ago. Before I kissed you. I wanted to…"

"To what, play games with me? Knowing how I feel about you?" Ok, I was hurt now, and rapidly getting angry. I stalked over to my desk chair and grabbed my coat.

"NO! Wait!" She grabbed my arm. "Listen to me please." She pleaded. I paused.

"I'm listening." Reluctantly.

"I wanted to see how I felt, when I kissed him." She tried to explain.

"And?" I made an impatient gesture with my hand.

"And when…I…I kissed you." She was stuttering now.

"Yes? Come on Glinda, spit it out. I can't play this game with you. It hurts…."

"Nothing! I felt nothing. When I kissed him…" She blurted it out. Like it explained everything. I was still seething. And gave her a so what gesture and turned to walk out. "That's not the case with you…" She whispered. I stopped cold.

"What did you say?" Now I was the one acting like I hadn't just heard.

"I felt something, with you…" She was speaking softly, looking anywhere but at me.

"You did?" Suddenly it was getting much warmer in there and I felt a tremble start in my fingers.

"Yes, I did." Crossing back over to her I placed one hand on her hip and the other on her jaw, lifting her head up.

"What did you feel? What DO you feel? Right now?" I asked, trying not to let my breathing hitch.

"Warm, I feel warm. All over. My heart is racing. I don't know if it is because I am afraid you will walk out of here or if I am afraid you will stay. And I tingle, where we touch, where you are touching me, I can feel it down to my bones." She was speaking so quietly I was afraid I was hearing things.

"What does that mean? What do you want me to do? Glinda?" I hoped with everything I had that she would ask me to stay.

"I want you to kiss me again. Kiss me like you love me."

"I do love you." I said as I sealed our lips together for the third time that day. While the other kisses were nice, they were kid stuff compared to this one. Walking us forward I pinned Glinda against the wall of our room. Both of my hands were now on her face, tilting her head slightly in order to give myself better access to her sweet lips. Without a second thought I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, commanding entrance, it was granted immediately. I felt more than heard a moan and I hoped that it wasn't coming from me, but I doubted it. I mapped the contours of her mouth, our tongues sliding, battling for control. Finally, the need for air drove us apart. I rested my forehead on the wall, breathing hard. I didn't move, or let her escape from her position. I noted with some satisfaction that Glinda was panting too, and also didn't seem too inclined to move.

"Again, I say, shit, Elphie." She chuckled. I dared to glance at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back against the wall.

"Good shit or bad shit?" I ventured, hoping I knew the answer.

"Ooohhh, definitely good." She purred and my knees almost buckled with relief.

"You feeling those tingles now? Cuz, I sure am." I was getting brave. So far this evening had gone much better than I had thought it would when I returned.

"Mmmhumm, and I think that if you were to move at this moment I would actually fall over."

"Don't worry, I don't intend on moving, this wall is holding me up as well." We both laughed a bit and I felt her wrap her hands around my waist. "I don't mean to spoil the moment, but does this mean what I think it means? That you might have…feelings for me as well?" The word feelings came out as a bit of a squeak.

"Well, I sure have something." She sighed, although not in a despondent way. "And it definitely isn't loathing!" We both outright laughed at this. The very first day we met she said that she loathed me. "I think that I want to try out this thing between us. See where it goes. Is that ok with you?" She turned her head and looked at me, a slight blush still covering her cheeks and neck.

"That is all I ever wanted, Glinda, a chance to see where this could go." I confessed. "Come on," I said as I pulled away from the wall. Shedding my coat I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward my bed.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to talk, sit and talk. And maybe kiss a little bit more if I am lucky." Depositing her on the bed I walked around the room, closing the drapes and making sure our fire was properly banked.

"You want to talk? Since when?" She asked, surprised, but she didn't protest when I sat back against my pillow and pulled her to lounge beside me.

"Since we have a lot to talk about. After today…it has been pretty heavy." I wrapped my arm under her shoulders and pulled her a little closer. She shifted a bit to her side, resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping an arm around my middle. This wasn't a new position for us; we had done it a time or two, usually when one of us was upset about something.

* * *

She wanted to talk! Well wonders never cease. If I had known a little kissing was all it would take I might have tried it long ago. Ok, well maybe not, but still.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked once I was settled against her long frame.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"What? Sitting like this? No." I gave her a squeeze to prove my point.

"No, what we are doing. The feelings, the kissing, and…stuff." She hedged on the 'stuff' part.

"Actually no. I don't think I am ready to jump into the sack with you or anything yet, but…"

"Glinda! I would NEVER…I mean, I would, but I think that something like that takes time and trust. And a lot of reading first." She tried to make herself sound scandalized, like she hadn't thought about making love to her, a million times. And yet neither really had a clue about how they would accomplish such a feat. Uneducated fantasies only take you so far. And Glinda had only been thinking about it for a few hours.

"I know that, silly…." And then I paused. "A lot of reading, really?" I lifted my head to look into her eyes.

"You know I don't have any experience in things like this. I am green, and people tend not to like me much, remember?" She lifted our clasped hands like the point needed proving.

"I like green, very much apparently. And just so you know, for a novice you kiss well. Really well." I blushed a bit at that revelation.

"Thank you, I think. I just kind of went with it. Let my body take over for a few moments. I am glad it wasn't a complete disaster." She confessed and I realized that she had probably never kissed anyone before today.

"Was today…earlier…the first time you had ever…" I was a bit astonished, although I don't know why. It wasn't as if I didn't know about her lack of a romantic history.

"Yeah." She blushed, and I found that her particular shade of green was even prettier when it darkened a bit.

"Elphie," I sighed, "aren't you just full of courage then."

"I didn't know what else to do. I felt like I was dying a bit every single day. Every time I watched to glide off to the arm of some boy. Someone who I felt didn't deserve you, that didn't love you the way I did…do. And then Fiyero …" She trailed off.

"Oh, let's not talk about him. I never felt anything for him, ever. I guess if I am true to myself, I haven't felt anything for anyone in a real long time." I nodded to myself as I made the realization that it was true. Until today, when Elphaba first kissed me, I hadn't felt anything akin to desire for another human being in years.

"Are you worried?" She asked me.

"About sex?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, but I am glad to see that you are at least as dirty minded as I am. I meant about what other people will say. About us, about you." I thumped her on her arm, as she continued to chuckle about my Freudian slip.

"I will have you know Elphaba Thropp that until this afternoon I had not had one impure thought in, well, I don't know how long. But, yes, since then I seem to have slipped into the gutter a little bit. And no, I am not worried. Will people say things? Yes. Will they be mean? Yes, but I don't care. My parents brought me up to believe that you love who you love and you should not be ashamed of that, you should be proud." I finished with a nod of my head.

"I think I would like your parents." She said, with a bit of a sniff.

"I think they would like you." I said and I looked up to see that her eyes were a bit damp.

"Hey, none of that." I dabbed at her eyes with my sleeve. "Today has been tough, huh?" She nodded a bit.

"But it seems to be ending really well. At least there is hope for a happier future." She smiled at me, a hopeful smile that made my heart ache a little bit for her. I had a feeling that 'trying this thing between us out' was already starting to fade into 'realizing that I am also madly in love with you,' but I wanted to be sure, to take my time. I knew how Elphaba felt, now it was just time for me to catch up a bit.

"I sure hope so, Elphie. For both of us." I ran my fingers over her lips lightly. Grasping my wrist in her strong hands she held me there and kissed my fingertips. Instantly I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster. "You want to get to that 'maybe kiss a little bit more' part?" I smiled when she nodded. I shifted us so that we were both lying on our sides, lips mere millimeters apart. "I mean, after all, practice does make perfect." I heard her chuckle before I pressed my lips to hers; content to spend the rest of the evening just lying there with her in the semi-dark, kissing and softly talking.

* * *

"So, what are you and Miss Glinda doing over this long weekend?" I looked up from the book I was studying. Noticing for the first time that Boq had joined me at the small table I was occupying in the library. Apparently he had grown bored of his own work and decided to bother me.

"Uh, we are going to her parent's country home. We leave this afternoon, after my last class." I glanced briefly at my watch, noting that I still had an hour before said class was to begin. Man, why had I scheduled such late classes? There were much more interesting things to do than sit in class at four in the afternoon.

"Oh, you meeting the Uplands up there?" Boq scrunched his nose at the strange sentence syntax.

"Uh, no it is just going to be us. Apparently the Uplands are on holiday somewhere." I fiddled with my pen for a moment before resuming my reading and note-taking.

"Ah, I see. Just the two of you, alone, for four days…." Boq trailed off, hoping I would give in to his curiosity about Glinda and myself. Most of Glinda's friends had been accepting of us as a couple. At first they were put off, but mostly because of what they thought of me, not that we were both female. Eventually the ones that were actually worth anything came around, those that didn't (Fiyero); well we didn't need them anyway. While most of the time they pretty much didn't ask about our physical relationship, and we didn't flaunt it, every now and then one would get curious. Usually it was Boq or Avaric; both for different reasons. Sometimes the questions they would ask bordered on inappropriate. The way this conversation was going I felt like it was about to stray into that territory.

"Yeah, just like we are every day when we are in our room. Alone." I feigned not knowing what he was implying. Glinda and I had been "dating" for six months at this point and while we had yet to sleep together in the carnal sense of the word, in the literal sense we did it all the time, there was no need for anyone else to know that or think that they had a right to.

"Aw, come on Elphie, give me something here, you two are so…"

"Private." I cut him off.

"Well, that isn't what I was going to say, but…" I held up my hand to forestall any other comments.

"Listen Boq, Glinda and I are together, you all know that. What we do, or do not do in the private company of that relationship is none of your business. I wouldn't be asking you any questions about your sex life if you had a girlfriend." He brightened immediately at the word sex. I sighed.

"So you HAVE a sex life?" He tried.

"What! Is there a pool or something? Everyone guesses when they think Elphaba and Glinda will finally do the deed?!" I was getting exasperated now. Boq was immediately contrite and I knew I had hit on something. "There is!! Now that is just low." I grumbled and Boq at least had the decency to blush.

"It wasn't my idea." He mumbled.

"But you are taking part." I surmised. "So, do you have this weekend? Or is it broken up by day?" I asked, getting more irritated by the moment. Roughly I started packing up my books and sundries, shoving them into my satchel.

"No one knows who has this weekend." Boq said quietly.

"What? Speak up Munchkin!" I said harshly.

"I said no one knows who has this weekend. The days are held by an anonymous bidder."

"I thought all these things were anonymous?" I said.

"Well, yeah, but usually we know who is who, despite the anonymous names. This name we don't know." He fiddled with his pencil.

"What is it up to?" I asked as I slung the strap of my bag over my head.

"Four hundred." I nearly choked.

"Four hundred, geez, don't you guys have anything better to do?" I shook my head. "I guess not. Well, I will be sure to let you know how it turns out." I turned on my heel and started to walk out.

"Really?" He asked, hopefully.

"No, not really." I sneered and headed off to find my girlfriend. I was thinking more and more about skipping class and just heading to the country; if for no other reason than to get away from all of my so called friends. In the end, responsibility won out and I headed off to class, arriving half an hour early. At least there I would have some silence in which to read.

* * *

"How was class?" I asked Elphie as she stormed into our room, promptly at five oh five.

"Peachy. Are we ready to go?" She said as she grumpily threw her satchel on her bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as I walked over and wrapped her in a hug. She sighed and draped her arms over my shoulders, her cheek coming to rest on the top of my head.

"Your friends are all horn-dogs." She sighed. "Did you know that they have a pool going about when we will have sex?" I could feel the agitation coming off her in waves.

"Unfortunately, yes. Milla let it slip last week when she was attempting to covertly ask me about our 'situation,' as she put it." I rolled my eyes just remembering it.

"You would think that no one in this place has ever done it before!" I could tell that my girlfriend was exasperated. She was an extremely private person by nature and all of this sex-talk must be driving her insane; especially because it all is all focused on her.

"I know, Dearest. They are just being childish. I mean, we will be together when we are ready to, and none of them have any right to know about it." I tried to soothe her. "Now, let's grab our stuff and head to the coach station. Our carriage should be here any minute." I patted her softly on the back and moved to grab my bags. Elphaba did the same.

"You are not brining your school bag?" I asked her as we were ready to walk out the door. Her black, roughened bag was still on her bed. It wasn't like her to go anywhere without her books. She really was a study-nerd, in the best sense of the word. "Nope, I am going to go the entire weekend school work free." She smiled at me and I couldn't help the radiant one of my own that shone back at her.

"Oh, Elphie, that is just fantastic. You and me, and no school work!" I almost did a little twirl, but I knew that she would make fun of me for it.

"You will have my undivided attention, little one. Can you handle it?" She asked as she picked up her own bags and we headed out.

"Oh, I am sure I can think of SOMETHING we can do to occupy the time." I flirted with her, raising one blonde eyebrow a bit. It worked; she blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "You are too much Elphie." I chuckled and we walked side-by-side to the coach-house.

* * *

The trip to the Upland country house didn't take nearly as long as I expected. It probably helped that Glinda spent the entire time lounging in the seat next to me, her head in my lap, chatting about all the things that we could see and do in the next three and a half days. Her parents had paid the coach to take us directly to the house, which was quite convenient. I meant that we didn't have to carry all our stuff the extra mile from the station. So we arrived fairly fresh and eager to start our mini-vacation.

Glinda insisted that she show me around the house, from the kitchen, which was well stocked, to the library, living room, her parent's and guest rooms, and finally her room. When we walked in it was as pink as I had expected it to be. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she tossed her suitcase on the floor by a closet.

"It is very pink." I said, amused.

"Of course it is, silly. You know I love pink!" She practically oozed happiness at being in familiar surroundings.

"That bed is HUGE! You must have gotten lost in it as a child." I looked at the large bed with its pink duvet and mountains of pillows.

"Think of all the possibilities." Glinda whispered in my ear. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I hadn't heard her move; I was so lost in my own thoughts about her and me in that bed. She took the suitcase that I was holding and placed it next to hers before coming back to where I was standing and wrapping me in an embrace. "That is a lot of space for us to…become familiar." She purred and I suddenly thought of the pool going back at Shiz. I was beginning to feel like someone was going to score four hundred bucks before this weekend was over. Good for them, and doubly good for me and Glinda. If it didn't happen soon we were both going to combust.

"So," I said after a few quiet moments. "What ever shall we do? For dinner I mean." I wagged my eyebrows at her, teasingly.

"Well, let us go downstairs and see what we can come up with. I wouldn't want you to become weak with hunger. I have plans for you later." Touché, my love, touché.

We had a quick dinner consisting of roast pork sandwiches. Apparently Momsie had left some easy meals for us, knowing about Glinda's fairly slim cooking skills. We ate and cleaned up in companionable silence. It was only when all the kitchen chores were done and Glinda took my hand and started to lead me upstairs that I began to get a touch nervous. I hadn't expected her to be so bold, but I guess one of us had to be.

The hallways were dark as she guided me through to her bedroom. When we entered I noticed that a few oil lamps and candles had been lit. That little sneak must have come up here to do this during a ruse at using the restroom.

"Elphie," she started. "We have been together for a while now. And…" She paused and I saw her start to blush a bit.

"Glinda, we don't…"

"Yes, we do. Don't you want me?" It was a silly question and we both knew it.

"Oz knows I do, I just don't want to rush you." I stumbled, unsure of myself.

"Dearest, if we go any slower I may ravish you in your sleep. I am not made of stone you know." She kidded as she grasped both of my hands and pulled me against her body. "What do you say we get a little more comfortable, get into that huge old bed and just see where the night takes us?" She brushed her lips against mine and I was putty in her hands. I nodded and she bounced away from me, over to where her bag was on the floor. She threw it open, grabbed a smaller, cloth bag and headed into the bathroom. "Get changed and I will be right out." She smiled at me over her shoulder just as the door softly closed.

"Well Elphie old girl, you are into it now." I said to myself. Who would have guessed that when I confessed my adoration for that lovely creature that I would be in this position, putting on my night clothes and crawling into her bed, knowing that in just a little while I would be her lover. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. THAT had happened before. Dropping my normal school attire I pulled on one of my newer sleep shirts and removed the braid from my hair. Looking into the mirror I tried to see what Glinda said she saw, but all I saw was a thin, green young woman who looked scared to death. "Yep, that about sums it up." I sighed and crawled into the enormous bed. I arranged the pillows and made myself comfortable, hoping that Glinda wouldn't take too long. I was already nervous as hell and I didn't think a lengthy wait would help matters any.

* * *

"Ok Glin, tonight is the night." I gave myself a little pep talk in the mirror as I dug through my bag and pulled out the new nightgown that I had bought for just this occasion. It was pink, of course, but a little darker than what I usually wore, more of a mauve. It had thin straps and a little bit of lace on the bodice and hem. Speaking of the hem, it was MUCH shorter than my usual night fare, stopping barely six inches down my thigh. It had a matching pair of panties and I quickly put them both on. Looking in the mirror I straightened the hem line and wondered how Elphie would see me. She once said that I would look good in a flour sack so I hoped that this get up was at least as good as that!

I was a little nervous, that much I was sure about, but I also knew that I loved my Elphie with all my heart. Since that first day she admitted aloud how she felt I had been falling just a little bit deeper with every moment. How I didn't recognize my own feelings long before, I will never know, but I definitely knew now. We had spent countless nights in our room talking, kissing, and getting familiar with each other, a little more boldly each time, but we had yet to cross that unspoken line. We had been waiting; what for I don't think either of us knew, but when I got the letter from Momsie and Popsicle about coming out to the country house for our mini-break I knew that the time had come; especially since we would be alone, and away from all the prying eyes at Shiz. So, with one final check in the mirror and a quick prayer to Lurline for courage I blew out the lamp and opened the bathroom door. I slowly walked out and when I came into Elphie's line of sight I felt a thrill when I saw her swallow, hard.

"Oh Glin, that is…very pretty." She breathed and I twirled around slowly before climbing up on the bed and straddling her duvet covered thighs.

"You really think so?" I asked as I took her hands from where they were resting folded on her stomach and linked them with my own.

"Yes, I really do." I grinned with satisfaction as I watched her take it all in, her eyes sweeping up my newly exposed thighs, and then up, where they caught briefly at chest level, and then on to my eyes. I gasped softly at the desire and fear that I saw there. 'Oh Elphie.' I thought, deeply touched and even more in love with her.

"Are you nervous?" I whispered.

"Extremely." She admitted and I leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Why? It is just me." She chuckled.

"Yeah, just you…right." She swallowed again before continuing. "I don't…I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I love you, you know, with everything I am." She confessed and lifted one of her hands to brush across my collarbone, stopping when she reached the hollow of my throat. I noticed that she was trembling. This insecurity was new for her, I had never seen or felt her so unsure of her actions before. I felt flush, knowing how much she wanted this, me, and yet at the same time so afraid to let herself go, to let her heart and her body take us to where we both so desperately needed to go. Where she was timid, afraid, I was going to have to be bold.

"Elphie, show me. Show me how much you love me." I pleaded softly, taking her roaming hand and placing it on my satin covered breast.

* * *

I think I am dying, I must be dying. My ears are ringing, my heart is racing, and I can barely get enough oxygen into my lungs. Glinda is perched, ever so delicately across my lap. Miles of her soft, pale skin glowing in the lamplight, contrasting beautifully with the nightgown that she is wearing. One that I have NEVER seen before. Thank Oz, or I might have had a heart attack before we even got to this point. I am doubting whether or not I am having one now. My eyes flick from hers to where she has placed my hand, covering her soft, fabric covered breast. I can feel the heat coming off of her skin and the hard protrusion of her nipple in my palm. There is a pleasurable jolt in my abdomen and I realize that if I am going to survive this I need to do something, get us moving, and distract myself from the paralyzing nervousness that I feel.

Removing my other hand from hers I place it on her hip and pull her closer to me, close enough so that I can kiss her. That I can do, I have done it hundreds, thousands of times. I pull her against me and try to convey in one kiss everything that I am feeling. Our tongues probe, in and out, reacquainting themselves with long familiar territory. When the need for air asserts I drag my lips from hers and run them along her jaw, down to that spot just below her ear that makes her moan softly. I love that spot.

"Elphie…." She breathes and I am encouraged. I nip at her soft skin, soothing the minor indentations with my tongue and lips. Slowly I make my way to where neck meets shoulder; exploring the sweet column of her throat and collarbones. My hands have started moving of their own accord, running smoothly up her sides and around her back. The warm silk of her nightgown provided an excellent texture contrast to her bare skin under my lips. I loop my fingers though the flimsy shoulder straps and tug gently.

"Can we, uh….get rid of this?" I ask her. She nods and her hands find the hem. Before I can offer assistance she has pulled it up and over her head, tossing it toward the end of the bed. "Oh, sweet Oz!" I can't help myself as her body is revealed to me for the first time. The skin of her neck and chest is flushed a delicate pink. Her breasts, firm and high, are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"You too, Elphie." She breathes. "Off." She plucks at the shoulders of my own gown, drab and prudish, compared to hers. Lifting her gently off my lap and placing her next to me on the bed, I push the duvet off my legs and remove my clothing, tossing it in the same general direction she had. Feeling a little bit shy, as once again, I am green….everywhere…I look down. "You are gorgeous." She says as she runs her fingertips over my abdomen, leaving trails of fire in her wake.

"You are the gorgeous one." I say, as my eyes lift to find hers. "I am just…a…a green bean." I smile, self-consciously as I use the name so many of the students at Shiz have called me.

"Yes, but you are my green bean." She says as she pulls me closer to her. We both moan as the bare skin of our chests touch for the first time.

"Only yours." I say, a bit breathlessly. Gently I push her back so that she is reclining on the soft pile of pillows my length spread out along side of her. With a reverent touch I trail my fingers over her stomach and up between the valley of her breasts. Her breathing, I notice, has become faster and her breathy moans when I trail over a particularly sensitive spot are becoming more frequent.

"More." She demands and pulls my lips from where they had been sampling her neck and pushes them south, until they are level with her chest. Breathing in and out softly I pause for just a moment before taking one of her pert nipples in my mouth, and suck gently. "Yes, Elphie!" She moans. Encouraged I add more pressure, alternating between firmer suction and gentle caresses with my tongue. She seems to enjoy that, immensely. Not wanting to neglect her other perfect mound I switch sides, placing the palm of my hand over the damp skin I have just vacated. It isn't long before she lets me know that her body desires my attention elsewhere. Her small hand grasps my wrist and pulls it down to where she still wears her lacy panties. Attention properly diverted I hook my fingers in the elastic waistband and drag her last remaining scrap of clothing down and off. A little unsure, I run my fingers up her thigh, pausing for a moment when I reach her hip bone. Placing a soft kiss over the spot where hip meets thigh I gently part her legs. Wanting to see her reaction I look up. Her eyes are cloudy with want, her lips slightly parted and she is breathing heavily. She never looked sexier to me than she did at that moment, lying there, trusting me, and needing me to touch her. The feelings that rushed through me made me slightly dizzy.

"Are you sure that you want me to…" I faded off at her nod.

"Yes, please, touch me." She breathed, and I did.

"Great Oz, Glinda…you are so warm, and wet." I purred, my own breathing now hitching in time with hers. Softly I stroked her, paying particular attention to that one spot, that nub of pleasure at the top. I alternated between feather light touches and a more firm caress, watching her face all the while and learning what she liked most. Her hips began to lift from the bed, softly thrusting in counterpoint to my movements.

"Oh, Lurline!" She moans before beckoning me "Elphie..." she whispers, "come here, I want you up here." She locks her fingers through my free hand and pulls me up so that our faces are mere millimeters apart. Her free hand has now reached down to cover my own, guiding me. Slowly she pushed one of my fingers inside of her body. I almost pass out at the feeling, twinkling things flash in my vision.

"Glin…you feel…uh…so soft." I manage as we begin to set an easy thrusting rhythm.

"You…" she tries, "you feel…perfect." The last part comes out in a low hiss. Quickly she starts to set a more frantic pace. I can feel a tightening of her inner walls and I know she is close. With a firmer touch I rub my thumb over the hardened nub at the top of her sex. It only takes two, three passes and she comes unglued. "Elphaba! Elphie….Great Oz!" She cries out as her body clamps down on my finger, her thighs clamping down on my hand. Immediately I still, letting her ride out the waves of her pleasure. Gasping for breath she buries her face in my neck and her fingers slowly relax the death grip she has on my hand. It is only when I feel her legs go limp that I withdraw my hand, placing it on her lower stomach.

"You ok?" I ask her after a few moments of silence.

"Mmmm, more than ok, I would say." She purrs. "That was…" she pauses for a moment, "that was beautiful, Elphie. Thank you." She lifts her head and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"You are beautiful, even more so to me know." I confess, suddenly feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. "I love you, Glinda."

"And I love you." She smiles, and then I catch a bit of a wicked glint in her eyes. "And now it is my turn to show you."

* * *

I could tell I caught her a bit off guard. Easily I switched our positions so that she was now on her back and I was hovering over her, straddling her body once again. There was no way, after what she had just done, after how she just made me feel, that I wasn't going to try to give her every bit of the pleasure that she had just given me.

"Glin, you don't have…oh Oz!" She moaned, throwing her head back as I flicked her nipple with the tip of my tongue. Where she had been gentle, methodical, almost maddeningly, torturously slow (but soooo good), I knew what I wanted, and how I wanted to get there. I wanted her screaming my name as she crashed over the edge of reason. Elphaba Thropp wasn't the only one who could research a topic you know.

Elphie's body was amazing, as I knew it would be from the moment I first started getting up close and personal with my roomie. She was long, toned, and her skin was wonderfully smooth and soft. Her breasts, sweet Oz those breasts, were perfect and I showered adoration upon them, alternating between each gloriously hardened peak. Gently at first and then with more pressure I suckled her, taking direction in how she moaned my name and threaded her elegant fingers through my hair.

When I had had my fill of her chest, well for now anyway, I slowly began to move lower, dropping wet kisses down and across her stomach. I paid particular attention to that little divot right below her navel. When I traced my tongue over it she practically leapt off the bed.

"Glin…uuuhhh…yesssss…" she hissed and I smiled. Taking a moment I looked up at her, her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Her hands had a death grip on the sheets. Reaching up I untangled her fingers and placed them on my shoulders.

"Tell me what you want Elphie." I whispered and her eyes opened and locked on mine. If possible the light honey brown of her irises had gotten even lighter with her arousal.

"You, I want you." She breathed.

"What do you want me to do, Dearest?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea as to what she wanted. The heat radiating from the juncture of her thighs pretty much spelled it out.

"Touch me…please." She almost pleaded and who was I to refuse her? Sliding down even further, I slowly lifted one of her thighs and draped over my shoulder. Then gently, just as softly as she had touched me, I touched her for the first time.

"Oh, Elphie…" I breathed. She was soft and very wet. With the lightest touch I could manage I explored her with my fingers, taking in each moan and cry that she made.

"Glin…that is…ah, yes, right there…." Her hips were starting to move of their own accord now, trying to work in counter point to my touches. "More, please more…" she pleaded. Not wanting to do something she didn't want I placed the tip of my finger just inside of her and stopped, looking up to gauge her reaction.

"Elphie, do you want…"

"Yes…please…do it…" She was nodding her head and her fingers were digging into my shoulder. Gently I entered her and the sound she made almost brought me to the edge once again. It was a mixture of my name and several other gods that she didn't believe in all mixed into one. She was tight, silky soft, and blazing hot all at the same time. It was exquisite. Gently I began to move against her. When her movements began to lose some of their coordination I knew that she was on the verge.

"Wha…what are you doing?" She asked me as I began slowing the pace of my thrusts.

"Trust me." I reassured her before slowly running my tongue over the length of her sex.

"Holy…mother…of…" She was practically moaning non-stop now as I continued to explore her taste and texture. She was smoky, and tart, unlike anything I had ever imagined, she was divine. Knowing that she wasn't going to last much longer I focused my attention on that little pleasure center at the top of her sex. Firmly I flicked my tongue over its surface. It wasn't long before I felt her fall over the edge. "Glinda! Glin…Glin…" she repeats over and over as she comes; her warm walls clamping down on my finger and her hand clenching me in a death grip.

"Come up here." She rasps after her body has had a chance to calm. Obligingly I crawl up her body and settle next to her on the bed. Not wanting either of us to catch a chill I pull the duvet over us, cocooning our mass of tangled bodies and limbs in warmth. "That was surprising." She says softly as she pulls me even closer. I know immediately what she is referring to.

"Heh, yeah well…" I feel myself flush a little.

"Where did you…" She trails off.

"I can read too you know, Elphie." I pinch her side lightly and she laughs.

"You need to show me that book." This time we both chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know. I like knowing that I can surprise you." I confess, suddenly quite pleased with myself.

"You can surprise me anytime." She says as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"Did I wear you out?" I tease her.

"Yes, most definitely." She replies. "It has been an exciting day." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Indeed, stimulating I would say." I smile again as I feel her jump as my fingers find and trail slow patterns over her thigh.

* * *

"We are going to need to figure out what we want to do with four hundred dollars." She says to me a while later, when we are both almost asleep.

"What? Wait…you? You are the bettor that no one could figure out?" I ask, lifting my head from the pillow and looking at her.

"Yep. Clever, huh? Although I kind of cheated; I knew what was going to happen up here this weekend." She shrugged her shoulders, and I could tell she didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"Oh you did, did you?" I raised a dark eyebrow. "That sure of yourself, and your charms, huh?"

"Yeah." She batted her blue eyes at me. I laughed and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. If she only knew what her 'charms' did to me, although I bet she did know. "Besides, you knew it too you big goof. We had been dancing around it for too long. It was time."

"Indeed, we had, and it was." I agreed.

"Was it worth it?" She asked.

"Was what?" I was confused.

"The wait." Again I gave her the eyebrow.

"Of course it was. Better than I could have ever imagined. And just think, we have three more days to 'practice.'" I teased her and she laughed. "How are you going to collect your winnings?" I inquired.

"Oh, I think that our 'friends' will figure it out when we get back." She sighed.

"And how is that, unless we tell them."

"Well, Dearest, you have a really big hickey on your neck that I don't think is gonna heal before we get back to Shiz. That might be a huge clue." At this she ducked her head under the duvet. We had always been so careful to avoid marking each other. Last thing we needed was MORE talk about us at school.

"What? You little vampire!!" I scolded her gently; secretly proud that she had marked me as hers.

"I guess I got a little carried away. Are you mad?" I heard her muffled squeak.

"No, of course not. Besides, I do believe that if I really wanted to, you could be sporting your very own by the time we leave here on Monday." I smiled when she darted out from under the blanket.

"You wouldn't dare!!" She pretended to look horrified.

"Oh, I most definitely would." I laughed and snapped my teeth at her.

"You are wicked Elphaba Thropp!!"

"Yes, but you love me."

"That I do, Dearest, that I do." She smiled and kissed me sweetly before snuggling back down into the bed.

The End


End file.
